Winter Friends
by xburner21
Summary: Jackson wasn't quite certain why he was here, in Storybrooke. All he knew was that he was grateful for the Mayor's kindness, whenever she felt like showing it. And he felt like he was missing something, something important. There was a cold loneliness surrounding him and most people didn't notice. Heck, some didn't even notice Jackson himself if he was walking right by them.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Henry, who's that boy?" Emma asked as she stared at the boy sitting down in a booth, blue hood up, and eating ice cream. She noticed him quite a few times, but always had something distracting her at the time. She turned to Henry with a puzzled look on her face.

Henry smiled. "Oh, that's Jackson," he said matter-of-factly.

Emma grinned dryly, not that Henry noticed. "Let me guess, Jack and the Beanstalk."

"What?"

"Jackson, you know, he's Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk." Emma started confidently, but her tone was rather hesitant towards the end because of Henry's frown.

"Jackson isn't that Jack. He's Jack Frost!"

Emma started. "Jack Frost? As in nipping noses, Jack Frost? Well, I suppose it makes sense that he's eating ice cream in this weather…"

Henry laughed. "Jackson always eats ice cream! He loves anything cold, it reminds him of the frost and snow."

"Of course it does." Emma sighed as Henry started spouting off facts about Jackson, or Jack Frost, with smile on his face, before a certain realization hit her.

"Wait a minute Henry, isn't Jack Frost evil? Why do you—"

"No, Jack's not evil, he's really nice! He's a Guardian!"

"Guardian? Guardian of what?" Emma was ignored by Henry.

"Jack! Hey, Jackson!"

"Henry!"

Emma froze, shocked by the Jackson's appearance, as he lifted his head and turned in their direction. Snow white hair, and wasn't that appropriate for the personification of winter,she thought, and red eyes connected with her gaze. Emma was certainly shocked, and not just by his looks. She knew the boy, Jackson, was young, but she never once had seen his face completely, it was always obscured by his hoodie.

Sitting in a booth, eating ice cream on a strangely cold day in Storybrooke, was an albino teenager. Teenager would never have come to her mind about Jack Frost before Storybrooke.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Jackson smile breathtakingly towards their direction with a small wave.

Even though she knew this fairytale reality that Henry believed in wasn't real, she knew just then that this boy couldn't possibly be evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was practically stomping away, after Regina told her to do her job, when she heard a sound. She paused and slowly turned back, she heard the noise again. It sounded like a groan. Emma looked around before she saw the source of the noise and gasped. It was a certain blue hoody clad teenager, slowly making his way out of the collapsed mine area.

"Jackson!"

Emma ran over to Jackson, right when his legs gave away. She dropped onto the ground and reached for him. "Jackson? Can you hear me? Are you awake? Can you tell me what hurts?" Emma held back another gasp when she glanced at his pale face, scrunched up in pain. Jackson's normally fair features were all cut up and bleeding.

Jackson struggled to open his eyes. "My bac—"

Jackson went limp in Emma's arms before he could finish whatever he was telling her. "Ambulance! We need an ambulance!"

A few paramedics rushed over, in minutes, and carefully placed Jackson onto a stretcher, where they proceeded to drive him to the emergency.

Archie helped Emma, who was too stunned, to get up. Emma snapped out of her daze and looked at Archie as she shakily dusted herself off.

"T-thanks."

"It was nothing. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just shaken up. I just couldn't help but think if it was Henry that got hurt. I wouldn't know what to do."

"That's understandable, but it wasn't Henry so there's no need to stress yourself worrying about him. The Mayor just took him home and he was safe the last time I saw him."

"You're right, but now I'm worrying about Jackson. I can't imagine what his parents are going to think when they find out."

Emma sighed as she looked back to Archie. She felt confused as she saw understanding overcome his concerned features.

"You aren't aware, are you?"

Emma frowned. "Aware of what?"

"Jackson Verglas is an orphan."

* * *

><p>"Henry!"<p>

"Henry!"

"I don't think he's here!"

"I think he is!" Archie held up something to show Emma. "Candy bar, he had these with him."

Emma's brow furrowed. "I can't believe this! We need to find him before the mine collapses! I don't want him to get hurt, or worse! He doesn't even know what happened to Jackson."

Archie turned towards Emma, shocked. "He doesn't? That's strange considering—" Archie was cut off as the mine started shaking, dirt flying. The entrance to the mine looked as if it would give away at any moment.

"Henry!" Archie made a decision, diving down there. Emma ran to the entrance.

"Archie! Henry!"

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop, you're making it worse!" Regina shouted as she ran forward, waving her arms frantically.<p>

"I'm trying to save him! You know why he went in there in the first place, don't you? Because _you_ made him feel like he had something to prove!"

"Why does he think he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him?!" Regina argued back, eyeing Emma distastefully.

"Do not put this on me."

"Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!" Regina turned away from Emma. "Not only is a person I care about in danger, the other is in a hospital bed, in a coma!"

Emma was shocked. "Are you saying Jackson is—"

"Yes! Jackson is lying a hospital bed, and no one is sure when he'll wake up!"

"You're his foster parent?!"

"I'm his guardian! Jackson is legally emancipated, but I take care of him when he needs it! How do you even know him? Did you have something to do with his accident? Are you trying to steal him away too?!"

"No, what?!" Emma sputtered before she sighed. "We have to stop this, arguing won't accomplish anything."

"No, it won't." Regina turned around.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me."

Emma nodded.

* * *

><p>"Henry, listen. I'm glad you're okay, but I need to tell you something. It's about Jackson…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Henry asked as he sat on a chair next to Jackson.<p>

"I don't know, kid. No one's sure when he'll wake up." Just after Emma finished her sentence, the heart monitor next to Jackson started to beep loudly. Jackson's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times. He looked around the unfamiliar room before his gaze landed on Henry and Emma. He tried to sit up before he realized he was hurt, wincing as he laid back down.

"Jackson," Henry yelled happily.

"W-what are you guys doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Take it easy kid. We're here to visit you. You got injured after a mine collapsed. Do you remember what you were doing there?"

"Not really. I do remember you finding me, though. Thanks for that, I wouldn't know what would have happened to me if no one found me."

"Don't worry about it, just try to be more careful."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson was walking down the street, about to pass Mr. Gold's pawn shop, when he paused. Something compelled him to look in the window, and after a moment of staring into the shop, he decided to take a chance and walk in. Jackson couldn't help but to stare at everything in awe, until a voice cut through his wonder.

"Can I help you?"

Jackson whirled around, startled. He met Mr. Gold's gaze, which felt like it was staring straight into his soul. "Um, no thanks, just looking around." Mr. Gold nodded in understanding.

Jackson's attention was caught by something near Mr. Gold. He walked closer, inspecting the item. "Wow! Where'd you this," Jackson held up the snow globe closer to his face for a better look.

Mr. Gold grinned as something flashed through his eyes, too quick for Jackson to catch. "That old thing? Well, I've had it since I was a boy. An old friend gave it to me."

Jackson stared through the completely clear snow globe, watching the little snowflakes intently as they circled around two small figures, one taller than the other. The tiny people held hands, smiles crafted onto their faces as they stood near a snow man.

"It's beautifully crafted, isn't it?" Jackson stared at the frost-like designs around the base and smiled. He handed it back to Mr. Gold.

"Yeah, it sure is…"

"Did he make it?"

"Pardon?"

Jackson grinned. "Your friend, did he make it?"

Mr. Gold looked at Jackson strangely, before he froze and chuckled to himself. "Yes, yes he did."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack!" A young boy shouted happily, as he ran towards his old friend. The boy stopped in his tracks, as he was pelted with snowballs.<em>

"_Jack!" The boy pouted, displeased. Jack laughed._

"_Sorry, Rumple! Don't let down your guard down, after all it is a snow day." Jack smirked as Rumple wiped the snow off his face._

"_It's always a snow day when you come to visit!"_

"_Well, that makes it more fun, doesn't it?" Jack started floating around Rumple, verglas clinging to the ground below._

_Rumple grumbled to himself about ice and stupid teenagers. "Hey, Rumples."_

"_Yes, Jack?" Rumple asked, exasperated. _

"_Catch!" Jack tossed something to Rumple._

"_Ah! Jack this is so cold!" Rumple complained, before he looked at it clearly. It was a snow globe made out of ice!_

"_Jack, what's this for?"_

_Jack started rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's a sign of our friendship. Rumple, the Man in the Moon told me something recently. He told me about how I'm going to leave soon, permanently, at least for a while. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back, but know this; that snow globe will never melt as long as I live."_

"_Jack…"_

"_You will always have a friend, Rumplestiltskin. After all, you're my first believer!" Jack grinned._

* * *

><p>"-ld. Mr. Gold." Jackson waved a hand in front of Mr. Gold's face.<p>

"What? Oh, sorry, dearie, got caught up in the past. Do excuse an old man."

"It's cool, Mr. Gold, besides you're not that old," Jack said cheekily. Mr. Gold blinked before he grinned.

"Well, I gotta go Mr. Gold. Thanks for showing me that snow globe!" Jackson called out as he turned around, waving as he left.

The door behind him shut when Rumplestiltskin called out, "Anytime, Jack," to an empty store.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson was walking along with Henry, his hood up as they strolled on by. Henry started walking towards the stranger and Jackson followed along after a brief pause. Jackson looked on curiously, his hands behind his head as Henry questioned the stranger.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fixing my bike."

"And what a nice bike that is," Jackson sent an appreciative look towards it. The stranger sent Jackson a brief grin, before Henry continued his interrogation.

"No, I mean in Storybrooke."

"Just visiting."

"What's that?" Henry looked at the object on the back of the motorcycle.

"Just a box."

"What's inside it?"

"Just something I need for what I came here for." The stranger stood, putting his helmet on.

Jackson looked back and forth between Henry and the stranger. He grinned as a thought hit him. "Do you need any help with that? I sense some fun coming along."

Henry sent Jackson a queer look, continuing his questioning. "I thought you were just here to visit."

"Henry! Jackson!" Jackson turned his head slightly and saw Regina on the porch. She started marching towards them as the stranger departed.

"Better get to school, looks like a storm's coming."

Jackson whistled after the stranger took off. He felt Regina come up to the two and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Henry, Jackson, who was that?"

Jackson and Henry just shrugged. Regina frowned as she looked at them. "Well, come on, let's get you to school young man." Jackson started inching away, but Regina was quick to not let him escape.

"And you, Jackson! Go inside and out on some proper shoes! You'll catch a cold, barefoot. After that, you can accompany me to work, since you're off today."

Jackson groaned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's the Sheriff!" Jackson ran over and Regina frowned.<p>

Emma looked up as she heard running come to a stop. She saw a certain albino teenager grinning and waved at him with a smile.

"Hey, kid!"

Emma's smile dropped as she saw Regina come up from behind the blue hoodie clad teen. She got back to work as she called out, "If you're looking to blame me for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now."

Regina crossed her arms. "I need you to look into something Sheriff." Emma glanced up.

"Someone's in town, someone new."

"Yeah, I know. I gave him directions to Granny's last night."

"You talked to him? And what'd he say?" Regina asked, bewildered.

Emma gave her a dry grin. "He asked for directions. What's the big deal? Who is he?"

Jackson frowned as he looked between the two. "I don't know, I asked around but no seems to know anything. There's something about him, something familiar."

"I thought he was pretty cool," Jackson said, balancing back and forth on his heels.

Emma snorted. "He must be one of the hundreds you cursed."

Regina blinked, confused. "What?"

"Oh, you know, the curse, Henry's whole thing." Jackson chuckled and Regina sent him a frown, before turning back to Emma.

"Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here."

Emma sighed, before facing the mayor head on. "You know as hard as you try to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke."

Regina glared, shaking her head. "This isn't about the law Ms. Swan. You're going to do this because I asked you to and because you'll see it's the right thing to do."

Emma closed the trunk of her car before turning back to Regina. "And why's that?"

Regina sighed as she looked towards Jackson, imploring him to walk away for a few minutes with her eyes. Jackson held up his hands as he backed away. "Geez, I'm going. I know when I'm not wanted."

Regina waited for Jackson to be far away enough before she spoke up, steel in her voice. "Because he was in front of my house, taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about, Henry. Oh, I'm sorry, Jackson too, if you're trying to take him away too."

Emma glance down, speaking up after a pause. "I'll look into him." Regina and Emma shared a look, before the sheriff walked away, thunder cracking.

"Jackson, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Did I just a see type-writer in that box?"<p>

Emma jumped, holding a hand to her heart. "Jackson! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Jackson laughed. "Sorry!"

Emma grumbled. "No you're not, you little delinquent."

"So a type-writer?"

"What?"

"A type-writer. It was a type-writer in that box."

"Oh, yeah, it was."

Jackson sighed as Emma frowned, befuddled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just expected something more exciting or interesting."

"Really, kid? Come on, let's get you home to Regina, before she blames me for you getting sick or worse."

"What? Home to Regina? I don't live with them, I'm emancipated. I live on my own. I just stay there occasionally to spend time with them," Jackson said bewildered.

Emma shocked, shook her head to snap out of it, "Well, let's get you home, nice and warm and dry."

"Ok, cool."


	5. Chapter 5

As Emma walked into Granny's, Mary Margaret glanced up from her drink inquisitive.

"Who was that?"

"The coolest guy in this town, besides me of course!" Jackson exclaimed as he snaked around the tables, took a chair and placed it at Mary Margaret's table. Mary Margaret sent Jackson an amused glance, turning her attention back towards Emma.

Emma heaved a sigh at Jackson's antics. "I don't know yet."

"Yet? So you're going to find out?" Mary Margaret said knowingly.

Emma rolled her eyes as she said, "It's nothing."

Mary Margaret straightened her back and gave a small grin. "Nothing with you means something, because if it were nothing we wouldn't be talking about it."

Emma leaned in, "I'm sorry, I thought you called me here to talk about you."

"Wait a minute! Do I need to leave? Is this conversation turning into girl talk? Because if it is let me leave and not encroach on your privacy and forbidden waters." Jackson stood up slowly, turned around and mumbled, "Ugh, never again. Ruby's talk was enough last time."

Mary Margaret and Emma surveyed Jackson all but run out the door.

"There was a last time?"

"Don't ask," Mary Margaret said laughingly.

* * *

><p>"Jackson! Hey Jackson!" Henry called after the boy walking ahead of him, whistling to a nameless tune, with his hands behinds his head.<p>

Jackson turned around and grinned impishly. "Henry, I thought that was you! What's up?"

"I'm looking for my book. There might be a small chance my mom didn't destroy it" Henry moped. "Want to help me?" Henry implored.

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. But just letting you know, if I see any sign of Regina, I'm ditching you. She's gotten more…protective lately."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," Henry mumbled before brightening. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Jackson stopped dead in his tracks. His attention was one again stolen by Mr. Gold's pawn shop. But this time Jackson did not stroll in. Something in the window captivated him. Swords and staffs of all kinds were lined up near the window. Jackson stepped closer and his hand met glass. He couldn't quite explain it, but something in Jackson yearned to hold one of those items. Jackson was reminded of his recent visit to the pawn shop, and glanced into the shop, straining his eyes to find the snow globe.<p>

"It's not here…" Jackson murmured, strangely disheartened.

"I see you're admiring my shop again."

Jackson swiveled and met Mr. Gold's inquisitive gaze. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I was just looking at those swords and staffs. Sorry for loitering Mr. Gold. And touching the glass."

Mr. Gold stiffened at the mention of the swords and staffs, not that Jackson noticed, before relaxing. "It's quite alright, dearie. Now, what was that you mentioned. Something not being here?"

"Uh, I noticed the snow globe wasn't in there. Did someone buy it?"

Mr. Gold chuckled, an odd sound coming from the apparent immoral man, Jackson thought. Not that he believed what everyone said. "Nothing of that sort, dearie. I just moved it."

"Moved?"

"Yes, into my personal collection." Mr. Gold grinned, conspiratorially.

"Oh." Jackson said so eloquently.

"Jackson!"

Jackson looked around, catching his name in the wind. "That must be Henry. Sorry, Mr. Gold, I gotta go. Nice talking to you again!" Jackson waved, running off.

Rumplestiltskin smirked after the boy. "You never change Jack Frost." Rumple watched as the boy was about to turn the corner, before something knocked him down. A man appeared from the corner, looking around for the force that hit him before continuing his walk. He was totally ignorant of the boy he knocked into. Rumplestiltskin glowered at him. "Sadly, some things haven't changed for you, Jack."

* * *

><p>"Jackson! What are you doing? You'll catch a cold!"<p>

Mary Margaret surveyed the scene she came upon. After her break up with David, Mary Margaret planned to come back and clean her car, only to discover Jackson scrubbing the painted slur off her car.

Jackson twisted to the side slightly, but continued his ministrations.

"Well, I saw this car, and thought, 'Whoa, this is harsh. I don't know whose car this is, but I think I'll clean it'."

Mary Margaret held back her tears and sobbed out, "I'm sure the owner appreciates the gesture."

Jackson smiled. "You think?"

"Y-yes."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school. I'll probably start updating on the weekends only, unless I have time. Please review! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"…All we need is a few energetic volunteers, so who wants to join me?" Mary Margaret glanced around Granny's, as whispers filled the place. Jackson frowned as he looked around and sighed, placing his toast back on his plate.

"I will."

Mary Margaret looked to the source of the voice, stunned. She offered Jackson a shaky, but grateful smile. "Thank you! Any other volunteers?"

Jackson went back to his plate with a grimace as he overheard Leroy and Mary Margaret's exchange of words. There wasn't much he could do about Mary Margaret's reputation and it pained him to admit. He knew she was a wonderful woman, who made a mistake, no-one's perfect, but people wouldn't change their minds so quickly. They especially wouldn't just because a teenager said so.

Jackson stood up as Mary Margaret fled Granny's, catching Emma's eye as she threw aside her newspaper and followed her out the door.

Jackson trailed behind the two women, listening to Mary Margaret fill in the Sheriff about Miner's Day. He avoided any passersby, who didn't quite see Jackson, with a routine ease. He fell behind when Emma shot him a look and mentioned David's name. Jackson turned his head to the side, whistling innocently. Emma gave him an unamused stare before turning back to Mary Margaret.

Jackson scowled as he watched Emma turn around and Mary Margaret continue in the opposite direction. "Aw, man! I can't believe they're ditching me. Next time I'll just finish my breakfast."

* * *

><p>Jackson smirked as he watched the nun walk away from Leroy, who had a love-struck face as he smiled after her.<p>

"That's adorable, Leroy!" Jackson said as he sauntered by Leroy, with countless treats in his arms. Leroy snatched some from him as he muttered, "Aw, shut it kid."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Jackson looked up from the floor near Mary Margaret, pausing as he set a candle down. He snorted when Leroy asked to volunteer and gave him a cheeky grin as he glanced at Jackson. Leroy gave him a sarcastic smile and walked off the nun from earlier.<p>

"Wow, Leroy, I guess you really are my hero!"

Jackson chuckled as Mary Margaret looked around, shocked by what she heard coming from Leroy's mouth. When she looked down at Jackson, he just gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>"So, that was a bust…" Jackson said as he looked at the two, disappointed faces.<p>

Mary Margaret sighed and Leroy grunted. "Everybody practically slammed their doors in our faces! We only sold five candles because Jackson knocked by himself, then everyone stopped when they saw us."

Mary Margaret gasped as she realized something, looking at Leroy. "How are we going to tell Astrid?"

Leroy glanced down as Jackson frowned.

* * *

><p>Jackson and Mary Margaret turned towards each other, with similar looks of disbelief on their faces as they heard Leroy lie about the candles. They couldn't help but gape, open-mouthed in shock.<p>

Mary Margaret took a step forward and grabbed Leroy by the shoulders, shaking him as she demanded answers. Jackson observed her actions, giving Leroy a confused frown.

"Why is this so important to you?!" She hissed.

Leroy looked back to a giddy Astrid. "The nuns. They're going to have to leave."

Mary Margaret gasped as she realized, "Oh my God, you _like_ her. She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone less available?!"

"Wow, Ms. Mary Margaret, low blow." Jackson was ignored by the arguing couple.

"Says the girl who went after a married guy!"

Mary Margaret reeled back in shock. "At the end of the day, you're no better than I am," Leroy muttered. "You got your reasons for being here, and I got mine. And when I say I'm gonna get that five-thousand dollars, I'm gonna get that five-thousand dollars." Mary Margaret regarded him coolly for a second before he took off.

Jackson whistled off to the side, watching a grumpy Leroy pass by him. He paused as he absorbed their conversation, if it could be called that. _Five-thousand dollars? ...Oh! I have an idea_…

* * *

><p>"Mr. Verglas!" Mr. Gold exclaimed. "What are you doing, by the docks? Not getting in any trouble, I hope."<p>

Jackson chuckled. "Haha, not today…Actually, um, I'm here to help out a friend."

"A friend?" Mr. Gold repeated, confused, before it dawned on him. Mr. Gold glanced back at Leroy and regarded Jackson with a strange look. "I see. And what's that in your hands?" Mr. Gold questioned, with a knowing look.

Jackson looked down at the small backpack in his hand, before reaching out with the same hand, giving Mr. Gold a grin. "Well, it's my savings, but I'd like to think of it as a favor to a new friend."

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, glancing from the backpack to Jackson's dazzling grin. "I think you're a bit confused, dearie. Your friend and I have worked things out. There's no need to offer your savings."

Jackson gaped. "W-what? Really?"

"Yes, dearie, quite sure. Now, I'm sure you need to go on and put your savings back, so run along." Mr. Gold chuckled, in a strained manner, not that Jackson could tell.

"O-okay! Thanks, Mr. Gold! See ya later!" Jackson said as he threw a wave at Mr. Gold, while running off.

Mr. Gold just frowned as he turned around to see a deserted boat. "Hm…"

* * *

><p>Jackson looked around with a grin as he approached Mary Margaret. "So things worked out, huh?"<p>

Mary Margaret smiled as she replied, with the candle in her hand, "Yes, and things seemed to have gotten better for me."

"That's great, Ms. Mary Margaret…Ugh…"

"What's wrong, Jackson?"

Jackson pointed off somewhere, Mary Margaret following his finger. She looked on, stunned, as David got into the Sheriff's car.


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry! Jackson! What are you guys doing here?" Emma questioned, startled when she turned around. She walked forward to the entrance of the apartment. "Henry, why aren't you at school?"

Henry and Jackson shared a look, before glancing at Emma with determined glints in their eyes.

"We have to help Ms. Blanchard."

"Yup." Jackson nodded sagely.

Emma gave Jackson an unimpressed look, fighting back a grin. "I am helping her; that's why I'm searching the apartment. But you gotta go home, and _you _gotta take him home." The Sheriff sent Jackson a pointed look.

Henry shook his head defiantly. "Not gonna happen."

"What he said," Jackson chuckled.

Emma gave the pair of delinquents an exasperated look, tilting her head to the side, examining them. Her look quickly turned fond, moving passed them, as she replied, "Just stay out of the way."

Jackson sent Henry a mischievous grin as they trailed behind Emma.

"So what are we looking for?"

"And what could we do to help?" Jackson piped in, looking around the apartment, curiously.

Emma walked over to a window, pulling back the curtain, as she said, "I'm trying to see if anyone broke in. Looking for busted door jams, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing."

"Gotcha," Jackson said as he moved around the apartment, looking for evidence of a forced entry or burglary.

"So she think someone's setting her up?"

Emma turned back to Henry. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Only problem is, no-one's got a motive."

Henry glanced at the floor for a moment before replying. "My mom does."

"Regina?" Emma said with questioning doubt. There was a crash heard in the apartment and Emma glanced over at Jackson, who sheepishly grinned. "Ops. Sorry," he apologized, walking back over to the duo.

"She hates Snow White." Emma raised her eyebrows at that. "Hey, you wanted a motive," Henry said somewhat defensively, shrugging.

"Well, I don't think she hates Snow White will hold up in court, Henry." Henry walked away and Emma sighed as she dropped onto the bed.

Jackson stood quietly, staring anywhere else before he heard a noise. "Uh, guys, am I the only one hearing that?"

Emma shot him a curious look, before she furrowed her brow, getting off the bed. "I hear it too. It sounds like it's coming from here…" Emma trailed off, crouching on the ground.

She removed the lid from the heating vent, reaching her hand inside.

"Did you find something?" Henry narrowed his eyes.

Jackson stepped closer as Emma pulled a clothed object out. Emma slowly uncovered it, revealing a hunting knife.

Emma looked up, shock and disbelief on her features.

"I think she found more than what she was looking for," Jackson mumbled out, surprised.

* * *

><p>Ruby gave the two boys a sympathetic glance as she finished topping off their treats. She gave Jackson a kiss on the crown of his head, ruffling Henry's hair before walking off.<p>

Jackson picked his head up as the bell rang. "I don't think that hot chocolate is going to finish itself. That ice cream will melt soon."

Jackson looked at the stranger, who he learned was called August, before picking up a spoon and dragging it across the sprinkles.

"You're upset about you're teacher, aren't you?"

"She didn't do it. Why can't anyone see that?" Henry muttered, his hand propping up his head. Jackson sent Henry a concerned look.

August sighed. "Because most people just see what's right in front of them. I don't think you're going to find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

"Then where?" Henry asked, slightly defeated.

"That book in your bag. You know I'm a writer so I'm partial to finding my answers in a literary form."

"It's just a book."

"What? Henry, are you saying I'm not Jack Frost? That's hurtful," Jackson finished jokingly, trying to lift Henry's spirit. August sent Jackson an unreadable look before turning back to Henry.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"I think we both know that's not the case. Can I get a water, please?"

Henry glanced up at the stranger, interested. "What do you know about it?" August smirked before replying.

"I know it's a book of stories."

"Aren't all books?" Henry shot back.

"Stories that really happen."

Henry leaned in, stunned and overjoyed. Jackson was dazed. So it seems like he's not the only one who believes Henry…kinda. _What a relief, I thought I was going crazy…I mean I could've been Jack Frost in a past life or something. Or that could have been my real name before I was found in the forest…_

"You think my book is real?"

"As real as I am."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that, I'm a believer. And I want to help others see the light. That, my friend is why I'm here." Henry and Jackson sent August identical, dubious looks.

"But I already believe. And so does Jackson, I think."

"Speaking of Jackson, Jackson has to leave and start his shift before he gets fired. See ya!" August and Henry watched as Jackson stood up, devouring his ice cream in under 10 seconds before strolling out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Mary Margaret?!"<p>

Mary Margaret whipped her head around, trying to catch her breath. "Jackson?! What are you doing out here?"

Jackson blinked. "I was taking a walk…What are you doing here? No offense, but aren't you supposed to be locked up? Won't this be considered running away?"

"I-I'm not running away! It was just that there was—Jackson! Behin—"

Jackson missed whatever Mary Margaret was going to say as he was hit on the head. Jackson fell face-first on the ground, receiving multiple cuts on his face from twigs and rocks. He groaned before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Emma hurriedly closed the door, turning around when she heard a whimper. The sight that met her eyes was shocking. A terrified Mary Margaret, gagged a tied to a chair, with Jackson in the chair next to her nursing wounds on his face.<p>

Emma rushed forward to try and comfort Mary Margaret. "Hey, hey." Emma reached up for the bandanna around Mary Margaret's mouth, pulling it off as she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Emma! Thank God. I was in the woods trying to get away, when Jackson found me. Then this man appeared out of no-where, knocked Jackson out and rushed at me. Why are you here?"

"Trying to find you. You escaped from your cell." Mary Margaret sighed, while trying to catch her breath. "How did you get out?"

Mary Margaret looked up at Emma, her eyes pleading for Emma to understand and believe her. "There was a key, in my cell, under my pillow! Someone put it there."

"Who?" Emma questioned, slowing inching back towards the door as Mary Margaret examined Jackson for any head wounds.

"I'd like to know as much as you."

Emma opened the door, searching for Jefferson, when she heard a click. She whipped her head around to see Jefferson leaning against the wall, grinning as he waved the gun nonchalantly. "I see you found Spot! Oh, and his stray friend, I named Whitey."

Emma strengthened her resolve, squaring her shoulders and calming speaking. "I've already called for back-up. They'll be here any minute."

Jefferson cut her off before she got too far ahead. "You haven't called for back-up. You didn't call anybody," he smirked, before continuing, waving the gun in Mary Margaret's direction, "For the same reason you didn't tell anyone about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means nobody does." Emma and Mary Margaret glanced at each other, alarmed.

"So now tie her back up."

As Emma finished tying Mary Margaret back up, Jefferson stepped closer and swept Jackson into his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, I need to go treat his injuries as you do something for me." With that being said, Jefferson walked out the door, glancing at Emma expectantly.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson was walking in what felt like the black void of space. A chill slowly crept over him, and he relaxed. There was something about that chill that felt comforting. Familiar.<em>

_Jackson stood there, taking in the emptiness with a bit of caution. That caution was completely obliterated as a soothing voice was heard._

"_Hello Jack. It's been awhile."_

_Jackson felt something slide down his cheek. Shocked, he reached up to touch his face and was bewildered by what he discovered. _

_He was crying._

_Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Immobilizing happiness washed over his body, and Jack was paralyzed. Completely taken over and stuck in forgotten memories._

"…_..this barrier….bothersome….rays…break….Don't worry…well soon…." _

_Jackson couldn't quite hear the voice as well as before, it seemed like it was getting farther away somehow. That's when Jackson realized, it wasn't the voice getting farther, it was Jackson._

_Jackson didn't even realize that the ground, if you could call solid blackness that, disappeared. He just understood that the voice was very faint and he was falling, falling, falling. Jackson panicked as he felt a harsh tug pulling his body downward._

_Jackson then felt something cold brush against his body._

_Wind?_

_Yes, it was wind. Jackson felt like the wind was slowing his descent and trying to protect him; he smiled as he closed his eyes. The sensation of the wind felt like an old friend embracing him. Jackson no longer felt fear. It completely vanished and was replaced with elation._

* * *

><p><em>Jackson picked himself up and dusted his clothes off as he looked around the area. He was on a beach! And he could make out what looked to be trees off in the distance.<em>

"_Well, this is the strangest dream I've ever had, I think. But it looks like I can have some fun exploring this weird place…" Jackson felt every grain of sand as he walked along the beach and breathed in the scent of the sea._

"_Jack?"_

_Jackson turned around and saw a boy close to his age, maybe a year older, staring at him with a hopeful expression, which turned pleased when he made eye contact with him._

"_Uh, no. Well, yeah. My name's Jackson. Who are y—" Jackson was cut off by the boy tackling him with a hug. The boy's grip was tight and unrelenting. The boy pulled back, smiling down at Jackson with his hands gripping Jackson's shoulders. Jackson blinked, confused._

"_Whoa!" Jackson pushed against the boy, rushing to get up. "I'm all for making new friends, but that was too enthusiastic for me. I don't even know you're name. Speaking of names, how'd you know mine?"_

_The boy blinked once before he frowned. Jackson took a step back. The look in his eyes had the hair on Jackson's neck standing up._

"_Are you saying you don't know who I am?" The boy sounded like he was straining himself. His words were laced with a hysterical tone._

"_Uh, yeah. I'm new here. Here being my dream, which is weird. Who are you, again?"_

_Jackson felt something lifting him in the air, pulling him away from the boy. The boy leaped forward shouting for him to wait. Jackson was shocked when he saw the boy start to fly. Jackson just kept getting farther away from the boy anytime time he came close to Jackson. _

_Jackson assumed he was waking up or whatever and decided to go with the flow._

"_Bye, Boy in my dream!" Jackson shouted, waving down at the boy with a grin. Jackson was already gone, so he missed the look of utter despair and anger on the boy's face._

The boy floated back down to the beach, reaching down to pick up something he tossed aside when he encountered the white-haired boy. It was a rabbit carved out of stone. Before he encountered the boy, he found a snowshoe hare. The boy froze when he saw the hare, before he chased it to Skull Rock. The hare turned to stone when a he caught it and looked up. He found Jack.

Peter looked up at the sky with determined features. He glanced back when he felt someone come up behind him.

"Who was that?"

"I found _him_, Felix. I found Jack. And someone took him away from me. Again. I will find him, I will bring him home, and I will destroy the person who took him away."

Felix smirked. "Peter Pan never fails."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update! I didn't have much motivation, but I hope the length makes up for it. <strong>

**I have so many ideas and I'm not sure which to choose, so I'm making it up as I go along. **

**Question for you guys: What do you want Jackson's job to be?**

**Please REVIEW! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey, Jefferson?"_

_"Yes, Jack?"_

_"...Do you think the MiM will send me back soon?"_

_"...I'm sorry Jack, I have no way of knowing...I have to make it work!"_

_Jack sighed as he floated around the giant stacks of hats. After he left the Enchanted Forest, Jack found himself in a strange new realm. After a botched attempt at beheading Jack, he was tossed in a strange room, with an even stranger man. This man, Jack thought, was very confusing. Some days were good days, some bad. On one good day, the man was sane and Jack found himself a new friend. Today was a mix of both._

_Jefferson went back to fervently working on his precious hats and Jack found himself sighing again._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Leo!"<em>

_'Leo' turned around and found himself wiping snow off his face. "Hello Jack. I thought that was you. What else could be causing this snow?"_

_Jack smirked, puffing his chest out as he leaned against his staff. "Yup, some of my best work. I was passing through the kingdom and thought, "Why not give a gift to an old friend?"_

_King Leopold found himself giving the winter spirit a fond smile, then it saddened as he turned away. Looking out into the pure, white snow he thought of his wife and newly born daughter. Snow White. Yes, he thought, my daughter is as beautiful as this white snow._

_"Come, old friend, I must show you something..."_

* * *

><p><em>"JACK!"<em>

_"Jamie, it's ok! This tends to happen when I'm without it for awhile..."_

_"Jack..."_

* * *

><p>"Jackson!"<p>

Jackson whirled around, spotting Henry as he slowly got off his bed. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

Henry frowned, crossing his arms. "Should you be getting out of bed so soon after your injury?"

Jackson chuckled as he padded over to his closet, shoving some things over before pulling out a green hoodie. "Well, the doctor said to get some rest and avoid strenuous activities sooo, I think I'm good."

Henry stood there, watching Jackson pull on his hoodie before sighing. "I guess you can help me then."

Jackson walked toward Henry, eyes glinting with amusement. "Oh, what kind of help?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, Henry. I've corrupted you. Congrats," Jackson said as they jogged across the street, entering Mr. Gold's store.<p>

"Your moms better not find out though..."

Henry shot Jackson a queer look before shaking his head. Henry took a couple of steps forward, smiling as he saw his target. "Hey, Mr. Gold!"

"Good morning, Henry, Jackson. What can I do for you?" Mr. Gold looked at Jackson with a grin. Jackson smiled, shaking his head as he pointed towards Henry. Mr. Gold quirked an eyebrow before repeating his question, this time aimed for Henry.

"I want to get a gift for Ms. Blanchard."

Mr. Gold took a step forward. "Oh, I see."

"Since, she didn't kill that woman," Henry said almost happily.

Mr. Gold grinned. "Good thinking."

Jackson looked around, specifically toward the back of the store as Henry wandered around the shop, Mr. Gold following. Jackson turned back around as he heard the ringing of bells. He looked on with a smirk as Henry fumbled around for enough money, and then Mr. Gold excused himself for a moment to look for something in the back.

Henry and Jackson were quick to escape.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Bae."<em>

_Baelfire's head shot up and knocked against Jack's. "Ow! Jack, stop flying too close."_

_"But Baelfire, it's so funny to see you so riled."_

_Baelfire's scowl slowly turned into a grin. "So how goes it? Your Papa still being a jerk?"_

_"Yes. He did something horrible today. Again. I just don't want people to avoid me. I want things to be normal. A fresh start."_

_Jack frowned as he looked down at the sullen boy. He flew down to the ground and hugged Baelfire. Baelfire returned it, tightly hugging Jack before he pulled back. _

_"Hey Bae. Here's something for you. I got the idea from something I once gave to your father. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it, just as he has me," Jack paused, smiling sadly, before continuing. "Now, hold out your hands and close your eyes for a moment."_

_Baelfire complied and felt something cold plop into his hands. "Open your eyes." Baelfire looked down in awe at the slightly, blue ring. He held it up to his eye for a better look. It was snow! The snow was packed tightly together, and Baelfire could just barely make out the hundreds of unique snowflake designs._

_"That is a special ring. It will never, ever melt. Unless something happens to me. Anyway, just hold the ring up to your mouth and I will find you. Unless you're in realm without magic, then the ring would melt."_

_"Realm without magic?"_

* * *

><p>"Did I just see you turn away David?"<p>

Jackson hid a grin behind the rim of his cup as Emma slightly jumped. She turned around and saw Jackson, rocking back and forth on his heels. Emma gave him a look and Jackson held up a hand. "Okay, okay. No snappy comment."

"Hard to let him go, isn't it," Mr. Gold's voice cut in and Jackson knew it was time to leave once Emma shot him a look.

Jackson sighed as he whirled around. "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super late update. I'll try to update later and finish the first season.<strong>

**Well the beginning of this chapter is just a big teaser, kinda. And to show Jack's relationships with other characters. There's also a mention of Jamie.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson let himself be dragged by Henry, only because of the look he had on his face. He watched as Henry knocked on the door, trying to catch his breath.

The door opened and Henry didn't waste a second. "August! Please I need your help." Henry walked in, uninvited and Jackson shrugged his shoulders when August sent him a searching look.

"Emma wants to leave." Jackson startled. He didn't hear any of this when he was being dragged somewhere.

"What? Slow down."

"You were going to make her believe. You have to!"

"I know. Henry, I'm sorry I-I failed."

"Failed?" Henry questioned, with a hint of disbelief. Jackson couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Henry had tried his hardest to get people to believe and everyone just brushed off his attempts. Jackson felt somewhat ashamed because even he had a sliver of doubt, clinging to him at times.

"I tried everything to show her, first it was my legs and now, now take a look. The unvarnished truth."

Jackson gaped as August revealed his arm. His _wooden_ arm. "It's w-wood!" Jackson managed to let out. August gave a smirk, tinged with amusement and nodded. "Yes." Jackson felt kind of faint, looking at his arm.

Henry slowly smiled as August wiggled his glove-clad fingers. "All of this, I was right. The curse, it's real!"

"You're a smart kid. The both of you."

"And you're Pinocchio!"

"What gave it away?"

"Um, the wooden limb," Jackson said, sardonically. He was ignored.

"But, why are you turning back to wood?"

August sighed. "You're story, you should be real."

"I'm changing back because, I haven't exactly been a good boy. And, um, if the curse doesn't break, this doesn't stop."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back the puppet you were and then she has to believe and then if she does, she can break the curse!" Jackson winced, as he heard the naivety in that statement. If there really was a curse, Jackson didn't think that it could be broken so easily. Especially, because the Sheriff seemed like a no-nonsense person.

"I already tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I could do. I'm getting tired; it's hard to ride, it's hard to walk. Soon it's going to be hard to breathe." Jackson was filled with a sense of urgency.

"Then we have to do something fast."

"There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father." Jackson sympathized with the man. If he was ever reunited with his father, he would want to spend all the time he had left with him too, if there was a dark curse hanging over their heads. Of course, if Jackson even knew his father or wanted to meet him. For all he knew, Jack Frost wasn't even human. And what a strange, sad thought that was.

"Marco."

"Told you you're a smart kid."

August got up from his position on the floor, leading the two boys to the door. "So everyone's giving up." August looked away as he held onto the door.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice." Jackson startled the two with his input. Determination and pure belief laced his voice, and August sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry kids. I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now it's up to you." August stared at the two, meaningfully as he shut the door.

Jackson put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder and grinned as the boy lifted his head, a determined expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Jackson sighed, looking up at his ceiling, wondering how he could help Henry. He was lost in his thought when his phone started ringing. "I'm going, I'm going." Jackson felt with each passing ring was louder than the previous.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jackson! It's Henry! You-you should come by the hospital."

"I'm on my way!"

Jackson threw his legs over his bed, pulling on his favorite blue hoodie as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Storybrooke counterparts of everyone have different aspects to their personalities than before and Jackson is no exception.<strong>

**Where Jackson Verglas differs from Jack Frost is that he is surrounded by all these people, but he has doubts. His belief isn't strong.**

**Does that make sense?**

**Anyway I'm so excited cause I'm about to finish season one. Yay! Idk if I wanna do season two completely or just rush it. Tell me your thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma!"

Emma whirled around, the angry expression on her face melted away once she spotted, "Jackson!"

Jackson ran up to her, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "H-hey! H-how's He-Henry? W-What hap-happened? Oh, h-hey Regina."

Regina gave him a quick, teary smile, before Emma grabbed his hand. "No time to explain everything! We're going to see Rumplestiltskin!"

"Ok. W-wait. What?!"

* * *

><p>"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?"<p>

Jackson still couldn't quite believe that _Emma_ believed. This stubborn woman practically renounced her beliefs to go on a magical adventure. Though it was kind of hard to swallow the fact that his once-upon-a-time caretaker was the Evil Queen. And she cast a dark curse that froze everyone in time for 28-years. Oh, and that she tried to kill the Sheriff with an apple turnover that Henry ate. Jackson really wanted to be oblivious at the moment.

"I need your help!"

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you magic comes with a price." Mr. Gold-Rumplestiltskin- gave the Mayor a look.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

"No, you should, but alas we are where we are."

"Can you help us/Henry?" Emma and Jackson said at the same time. Mr. Gold gave Jackson a look that made him strangely nervous.

"Of course. True love, Ms. Swan, Mr. Verglas. The only magic powerful enough to transcend any darkness and break any curse. Lucky for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?"

"Oh, yes. From strand of your parents' hair, Ms. Swan. I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Jackson leaned forward throughout Mr. Gold's speech and gaped.

"That why I'm the savior! That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry."

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma asked forcefully as Jackson snorted. He stopped when she shot him a chilling glare.

"Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it, is what you need to worry about."

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina placed her hands on the counter, meaningfully.

Mr. Gold held up a finger. "You do nothing."

"What?! What about Henry?" Jackson demanded.

Mr. Gold gazed at Jackson with a fond look, that vanished in an instant. "You do nothing, Madam Mayor. It has to be Ms. Swan."

"He's my son; it should be me."

"All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her, she's the product of magic. She must be the one to find it."

"I can do it." Emma said, undaunted by the task. Jackson admired her for it.

"Don't trust him." When the Evil Queen advises you to not trust someone, Jackson would heed the warning. Although, something about Mr. Gold and Jackson's interactions together made him think he wasn't completely untrustworthy. If Jackson didn't hear of evil deeds, then he would go as far as pegging Mr. Gold as harmless, to Jackson, anyway.

"What choice do we have?"

"That's right, dearie. What choice _do_ you have?"

"Uh, finding another way, if you're completely against this one." Jackson couldn't help but say. Emma flashed him a quick, thankful smile, but turned back to Mr. Gold.

"Where is this magic?"

Mr. Gold leaned forward, looking the Mayor straight in the eyes. "Tell me, Your Majesty. Is our friend still in the basement?"

Emma and Jackson looked between the two, lost. A look of realization washed over Regina's face. "Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?!"

Mr. Gold's face scrunched up in distaste. He shook his head fervently as he said, "Oh, no no no. Not with her, in her. I knew you couldn't resist bring her over."

Jackson took this moment to study and memorize the Mayor's shocked face. It didn't happen often.

"Who is her?"

"And how do you hide something in her?" Jackson piped in.

Mr. Gold sent Jackson a grin as he answered Emma's question. "Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." He lifted the lid of a case to display something quite...strange.

"Cool," Jackson whispered.

Emma glanced up at Mr. Gold, apprehension all over her face. "What is that?"

Mr. Gold grinned. "Your father's sword," he said gleefully.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for being patient."<p>

"It's fine, Regina. Just let me say hi to him and then we can all go."

Regina nodded as she watched her other son walk into Henry's room. She smiled sadly as she thought of what would soon happen. The Sheriff and Regina secretly decided to leave behind Jackson so he wouldn't get hurt. Regina thought about many things, and the one thought that stuck out the most, was the thought of the curse being broken. Jack would remember what she did. And she was truly fearful of his reaction.

Regina frantically shook her head, and rushed over the Sheriff, ready to save her son.

* * *

><p>Jackson walked into Henry's room and paused as he saw a man's retreating back.<p>

"Are you Henry's friend?"

The man froze before slowly turning around. Jackson took in the man's appearance. He looked kind of irritated. And lonely.

"...No. My daughter is, though. So I'm paying him a visit on her behalf."

"Ohhh." Jackson said, eloquently.

"Well, I have to-"

"Have I met you before? You're kind of familiar." The man blinked as Jackson gripped his chin in contemplation.

"...No, I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Jackson Verglas. Nice to meet you."

The man stared at Jackson's outstretched hand, before reaching forward and shaking it. The man was hesitant, as if he was scared of being shocked or something, Jackson noted.

"Jefferson. I'm sorry about Henry," Jefferson said sincerely.

Jackson waved a hand. "It's not your fault," Jefferson's wince went unnoticed by Jackson,"Besides, I'm sure he'll get better soon."

"That's some faith you have."

Jackson smirked. "Belief is a powerful thing, I've been told."

Jefferson hid a smile. "Yes, I've heard that before. I have an errand to run, so this is goodbye."

"See you later, Jefferson!" Jefferson smiled sadly once he walked passed Jack. He turned around and watched as the boy sat down next to Henry, chattering away.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying with him, Ms. Mary Margaret. I just really needed some food, since I was ditched."<p>

"Oh, it's fine, Jackson. I was happy to read to him."

"I-" Jackson was interrupted by the machines beeping.

"Ms. Mary Margaret! What is that?! What's wrong with Henry?"

"I don't know! Dr. Whale!"

Dr. Whale and some nurses rushed in as Mary Margaret started panicking along with Jackson.

"Dr. Whale! What is that? What's wrong?"

"What's happening!?" Jackson asked fearfully.

"Nurse, get them out of here!"

Mary Margaret and Jackson were rushed out of the room, watching helplessly.

* * *

><p>"Emma! Regina!"<p>

Jackson saw the Mayor and Sheriff run by and followed. He stopped as he saw Dr. Whale and Mother Superior that they were too late. Jackson looked down at the ground as a tear slipped down his face, just like a little while ago.

Jackson glanced up as Emma walked in slowly, and took a step forward to comfort the Mayor.

* * *

><p>Jackson stood off to the side, hugging himself for warmth and comfort as he felt a foreboding chill overcome his body. He closed his eyes at the sound of Regina's sobbing and forced back the tears.<p>

Jackson's head snapped up at the sound of a gasp. He gaped as Henry smiled at his mother. "I love you too."

Jackson was hit by something, and years of forgotten memories flashed through his mind.

Jack stared at Emma's confused face as people surrounded the mother and son.

"What's going on?"

"The curse. I think you broke it."

The Blue Fairy stepped forward to speak and Jack glanced at the Evil Queen. Her face was horrified.

"If I were you, Your Majesty, I would find a place to hide."

The Evil Queen glared at her, then tearfully approached Henry's bed. "Henry, no matter what anyone says, I do love you."

Henry blankly stared at her, then she slowly started backing away. Jack's eyes connected with her searching gaze and he turned away from her. She gave a dry sob and then ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Henry, what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back?"<p>

Henry stuttered out an answer. "I-I don't know."

Jack looked out the window and froze on the spot. He heard something drop behind him and then Emma approached.

"What is that?"

"Something bad," Henry intoned. Jack nodded in silent agreement. He watched the purple cloud of smoke approach, wearily. Ice filled his veins.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**So how about that? You glad for three updates? It's not that great because I rushed it, but there it is. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jackson! Your eyes!"

Jackson-Jack-turned to Henry and he smiled at the first boy to believe in him in a long time.

"Yes?" Jackson waited patiently. He was very curious though, his eyes didn't bother him or feel any different.

"They're blue!"

* * *

><p>"Now? Now I go find my daughter," Snow White said ecstatically.<p>

"So it's true," Emma stated somewhat grimly, Jack noted. He couldn't really read the Sheriff at the moment. He took a step away from the Sheriff as Snow White approached her. Snow glanced at Jack and he sent a boyish smirk her way that made her eyes water more than before.

Snow White looked upon her daughter lovingly, as she cupped her cheeks and said, "You found us." Snow then started to cry tears of joy as she embraced her daughter and Prince Charming stepped forward to join in.

Jack felt a sense of longing stir within him as he looked away from the family. He was truly happy for them, but he missed his fellow spirits (if he could even be called a spirit anymore). They've probably been sick with worry for ages. Though Bunny, might have just been irritated. Jack missed messing with his eggs. And the elves and Yetis. And playing with Sandy. And Tooth's coddling.

But most of all, Jack missed the part of himself that was stripped away for twenty-eight years. Jack slightly lifted his hand, examining it. His hand felt strange, as if it wasn't the proper length. Since the moment he regained his memories, Jack wondered where his beloved staff was. Jack clenched his hand and was saddened by the warmth in his palm. He was too scared to attempt using his powers, only to find out they were gone, just like everything he loved.

"Grandpa?"

Jack looked back at the family as Snow chuckled, and gave a shaky smile. _Well, _Jack amended, _almost everything._

"She saved all of us."

Leroy-Grumpy-interrupted. "Ugh, then why are we still here?"

Jack made a face at Grumpy as Emma looked down.

"That my friend is an excellent question." Jack nodded to himself. Despite Grumpy's rudeness, Jack also wondered why he wasn't back in another realm. Or why he wasn't a spirit again.

The dwarves needled Prince Charming as Emma and Snow White dragged Jack closer to their side. He glanced at Henry to find the boy gazing at him happily. Jack gave him a grin.

"Magic," the Blue Fairy answered, "It's here." The Blue Fairy took a brief, hurried look around Storybrooke. Jack thought she looked wary. _This can't be good. _Jack found himself regarding his hand once again. _Magic._ That word struck a chord within him.

"I can feel it." Snow White grabbed her hands in a jubilant manner and they beamed at one another.

Jack watched Henry move forward. "Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy, do something magical."

Jack winced, that didn't go unnoticed and the Blue Fairy sent a strained smile. "It's not that easy, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust. Matters are complicated now."

Grumpy turned to Prince Charming. "Let's go to the person responsible, the Queen." The dwarves nodded in agreement and Jack's brow furrowed. He felt betrayed the moment he got his memories, and he didn't want to look upon Regina's face at the moment.

"No," the Sheriff spoke up with a knowing glint in her eyes, "It wasn't Regina."

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin had murder in his eyes as he hugged his beloved Belle. All he could think about was Regina and revenge, but then someone else took over his thoughts. <em>Jack.<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you have any questions for us?"<p>

"No, the only question I have is for Mr. Gold."

Jack froze in place and he was assaulted with images of snow, heart-broken boys, and trees. Jack wondered if Rumple even remembered him now, since he had the snow globe. Or maybe the curse just gave him fake memories about an old friend. But he still kept it after all these years. Jack felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

Jack was quick to pick up his pace and follow the mob.

"He double-crossed me and look what he did to this town."

Snow White gave Jack a confused glance, while he shrugged his shoulders. Snow gave her husband a baffled look as she asked, with a smile on her face, "Shouldn't we talk about** it**, first?"

"What?" Jack winced, this time for Snow White. Seemed like Emma was still in denial, somewhat.

"Us. Your life, everything," Snow White said with a disbelieving tone.

"Can we deal with everything later? Maybe with a glass a wine. Several bottles," Emma said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us,"Charming said, with Snow continuing, "But I've been waiting for this for so lo-!"

"And so have I! I've been waiting for this my entire life. I've imagined who you might be," she said hotly. "But all the scenarios I've concocted, my parents being-I just need a little time, that's all."

Jack was distracted by the angry gathering of people, running towards a location. He let out a whistle. He stared at Archie as he ran over and shared the angry mob's purpose. Killing Regina.

Jack grimaced and shared a troubled look with Henry, who gazed at him.

"Great, let's watch," Grumpy said, quite happily.

"We cannot sink to her level! No matter who she is and what she's done, it's wrong!" Archie declared, passionately.

"He's right," Jack and Henry intoned.

"Please, she's still my mom," Henry pleaded.

"...And she was my guardian," Jack said.

Emma stared at the kids, because even though Jackson was mature for his age, somewhat, that's all he was, a kid. "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right, and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching to a slaughter." Charming said grimly.

Snow and Charming shared a determined look and then everyone took off. Jack quietly sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>"We are not murderers here," Emma said to Dr. Whale.<p>

"Well, we're not from this world," Dr. Whale argued.

"Well, you're in it now," the Sheriff said hotly.

"Ok, Whale, we're done. Back off!"

"You're not my Prince." Dr. Whale said in a pleased manner, Jack noted.

Charming's eyes squinted. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

Charming let out a scoff. "Well, my business," Charming stressed, "is making sure this town doesn't go to hell and whether or not I'm your Prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it!"

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers! She needs to be locked up. For her safety. And more importantly for ours." Snow White finished.

Jack regarded Regina warily. That smirk did not bode well for everyone. Her smugness was rolling off in waves.

* * *

><p>"We should get to Gold."<p>

"C'mon Jack!"

The others glanced back with interest and Jack forced a grin. "Just a minute guys. I wanna ask her something."

Emma frowned, but Henry and Snow White pulled her along. Snow glanced back with an understanding expression on her face. Jack nodded with thanks.

Regina gripped the bars as she looked upon her other son. Although, he wasn't always her son. He was once her friend. It pained her badly to see the fun-loving boy not even look her in the eyes. Jack was staring off the right as he stood there, his hands in his pockets, and barefoot once again.

"Jackso-!"

"It's Jack...Regina, I-I'm not even going to bother asking why. I just need to know something. Did you take my staff?"

"No! Jack-!"

Jack held up his hand, stopping Regina. He regarded the walls with a sad smile before he turned away.

* * *

><p>Jack took a chance. "Yes, that is quite the list of grievances, isn't it Rumple?"<p>

The royal family swiveled and saw Jack step out of the shadows. _Ew, _Jack thought, _this is making me feel like Pitch._ Jack shuddered.

Mr. Gold-Rumple-looked at Jack as if seeing him for the first time.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought I could help. And before you say I'm a kid, I'd like to remind you that I'm the spirit of winter. I'm like over 300-years old."

Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Her shock was so visible on the usually guarded woman, that Jack burst into laughter. Despite the serious situation, Snow White grinned at the youthful teenager. Emma's shock wore off and then she sighed in exasperation. She turned back to Rumplestiltskin who was silent during this whole time.

He chuckled when Emma threatened to punch him in the face. "Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own. Did your dear boy Henry survive?"

"...Yeah."

"Is the curse broken?"

Emma nodded.

"And let's see, Ms. Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, a rather, punch in the face. I deserve a thank you."

"Twist my words all you want, what was the purple haze you brought?"

"You know, magic."

There was that word again. Magic. Jack was learning to dread it as the minutes went by.

"Why?"

"Not telling."

Jack fell down, when what fell like an earthquake struck. Emma helped pick him up as the occupants of the store rushed towards the door. "What the hell was that?"

"That is my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina."

"Emma, Jack, Come on."

Charming stepped forward to say, "We need to go take care of this."

"We're not done," Emma said forcefully.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor."

Jack stayed frozen in his spot as the family walked out the door. "Jack!"

"I'll be there! I need to ask him something." The response he was met with was the sound of the door closing.

Jack had steeled himself for this question, but as he examined Rumple, he felt his confidence slipping by the second.

"Mr. Gold...Are you still my...first believer?" Jack started out strong, but he finished weakly. He could barely choke out the word believer. Jack glanced up from the floor and was met with a teary smile.

"Jack, your visits are always fun, but I'm missing the snow that use to accompany them."

Jack, stunned, felt arms reach out and hug him. Jack quickly reached up and laughed along with, "Rumples!"

Rumples pulled back and gave Jack a smile that he hadn't seen for years. Jack chuckled as a thought hit him. Rumples sent him a questioning look and Jack smirked.

"Rumples, you've gotten old."

Now it was Rumplestiltskin's turn to be stunned. He was so stunned that Jack took this chance to run out the door before he could do anything. While it would be nice to chat with an old friend, and that's all he really wanted to do, Jack had someone to help save.

* * *

><p>Jack ran around the town, looking for Snow or Charming. He was getting frustrated when what felt like wind started to guide him. Jack started to cry.<p>

"Old friend, it's been too long."

The Wind blew against his face softly and Jack smiled. Then Wind started to nudge him in a certain direction and Jack remembered he had something he needed to do.

He ran towards the Sheriff's Office and once he got inside he was met with the sight of Snow White fighting off some spirit-looking thing. It retreated out the window and all Jack had to say was, "Cool."

Jack walked over to Snow White as Emma helped Regina off the floor. He still chose not to meet her eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"A wraith! It's a soul-sucker."

"Did I kill it?" Snow White asked.

"No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey. Me," Regina shakily said.

Jack looked to the ground as Emma questioned had to kill it.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead." With this statement, Jack glanced at his hand and solemnly stared at the single drop of water that fell off his finger.

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does."

Jack's head whipped around to stare at Charming, incredulously.

"What?"

"David? You want to let her die?"

"Why not? Then it goes away, then we're safe."

"Um, because no matter how much I may dislike her right now, she was my guardian. And that's just wrong!"

Regina sent him a grateful look, not that he noticed. "What a good example you're setting for your daughter, there."

"No! You don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something! Where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry and Jack," Emma said as Charming gazed at her, "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Snow White asked.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>Jack walked in behind the royal couple, carrying brooms and a wooden baseball bat.<p>

"Torches," Charming explained,"For when it comes back. I know it's a little old-fashioned, but so am I."

"Speak for yourself." Jack grinned as Charming gave him a dry look.

"So? How does it work?"

Jack looked at the hat curiously, before he gasped. "That's Jefferson's hat!"

The ladies in the room looked at him shocked and before Jack could utter a word to explain, Regina took off to another room.

"It will open a portal to our land," Regina explained as she set the hat on the floor. Jack gazed at the hat with a wistful smile.

"All we have to do is send the wraith there."

"Yeah and just that."

"I don't understand. I thought that our land was gone."

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists, well, that's banishing it to oblivion."

"Regina."

"I'm trying."

Jack eyed the shaking doors warily, as he felt Wind brush up against him. It seemed like Wind was scared of this being as pulled he pulled at Jack's clothes.

The doors burst open, and Jack readied his bat. Snow White ran to a liquor stash and tossed some bottles to Jack. Jack helped her pour the liquid across some wood. Charming lit it on fire and then tried to fight off the wraith as yelled at Regina to hurry.

"It's not working!"

"What is the problem?"

"Magic. It's different here," Regina growled out.

Jack watched as Emma touched Regina's arm and then the portal opened. Jack startled jumping back a foot, because whenever a portal opened near him, it tended to suck him in.

The wraith was pulled in, but it took Emma along with it. Jack could do nothing, but helplessly watch as Snow White dove in to be with her daughter. Charming tried to jump into the hat as well, but it closed as he land on his stomach.

Once again, the things he loved were taken away.

Jack felt numb as he listened to Regina and Charming argued, he only looked up when he heard the prince gasp. Regina had her powers back! Charming was currently trapped as branches crushed him against the wall. She was killing him. Jack had to stop her.

"Regina! STOP!"

As Jack yelled out the command, frost exploded from his body, clinging to every surface. Regina shivered as clothes provided no protection against the ice. The frost wrapped around the branches that trapped Charming, and as he struggled, they slowly started to fall off in pieces.

Regina stared at Jack with wide eyes. Jack examined his body, in shock, as frost clung to areas in a similar manner like many years ago. He gaped in shock, before he gave a small smile.

Regina whipped her head around to glare at Charming, then she reinforced the bindings. Once again, Charming was left gasping for breath.

"Mom!"

Jack directed his gaze to the side as Henry approached him. Regina slowly turned around and gently questioned him.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?"

Regina rushed forward, and slowly knelt down. "It's ok! You're safe now." Jack refused to meet her gaze as she glanced up at him, then he turned his attention to the prince who was released from his wooden cage. Jack, along with Ruby, ran to his side to help the panting man.

"Where's my mom? Where's my-"

"They're gone," Regina interrupted. "They've fell through a portal. They're...Henry, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again."

"No, don't say that." Regina said, tearfully. "I love you."

"Then prove it! Get Emma and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me, leave Jackson, leave everyone alone."

"Where will you go?"

"...With Ja-!"

"With me," Charming said as he stood up with Ruby and Jack's help. He walked forward, put a hand on Henry's shoulder, and then lead everyone out the room. Jack paused in the doorway, finally meeting Regina's tear-filled gaze. He slowly shook his head before walking away. As he walked out of the room, Jack heard sobbing and he slowly closed his eyes. He clenched his hand and when he felt something wet sliding down his arms, Jack's eyes slowly slid open again.

Jack grimaced and hurriedly looked away from his arms.

Water dripped onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Early update, it's super long. There you go people. What do you think? It was a hard choice, having Jack stay in Storybrooke. I couldn't decide if he should have fell through the portal too.<strong>

**Review, Review, REVIEW, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

"You're having problems with magic, aren't you?"

Regina gave Prince Charming a cold look. "And well, Jack seems to be doing just fine with his, so there's no need for worry. Right now, the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it. Even Jack, although he seems less adamant about it, with your betrayal."

Charming held up Jefferson's hat, bringing Regina's attention back to it. "Now this."

"It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away." Regina walked off to the dining room, turning her back to Charming.

"Well, where did you get it?"

"I've long since forgotten. You know what, maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son. The both of them."

"Uh, because you took such great care of them."

"I will not listen to child-care lecture by a man who shoved his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine." Regina was quick to move away, but Charming followed.

"Ok, listen. I need my family. There's magic here now. There has to be ways to follow them!"

"Follow them where?! Into a sucking-airless void? And good luck getting magic to work because as you said, you'd be charcoal." Regina's eyes narrowed sharply, and she smirked.

Charming grinned. "Getting frustrated are we? Serves you right," he said heatedly.

"You earned every bit of this!"

"Tell me something Charming. Right now I don't have magic and I don't have my son, but when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens."

Charming looked at Regina with something akin to pity in his eyes. "If you have to use magic to keep your son, you don't really have him."

* * *

><p>"Terrible news! Terrible News!"<p>

Jack's head snapped back along with the everyone else, and he watched as the dwarves, hurriedly approached. Grumpy came to a stop right in front of Charming and delivered his terrible news.

"We were out at the town limits and-!" The dwarves shoved one of their men forward, when Leroy-Grumpy-clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Tell them who you think you are Sneezy!"

Sneezy looked so confused, Jack frowned. "Will you stop calling me that, you know who I am, I'm Tom Clark. I own the town's pharmacy," he said with an exasperated tone. "What's going on?"

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again," Grumpy informed. Jack's eyes widened with shock as he gaped. He glanced around as the people of Storybrooke panicked.

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Dr. Hopper was quick to ask.

Leroy snapped. "If it did, would you think I would come running back here, yelling 'Terrible news'!"

Jack stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Leroy's shoulder. Even though he didn't wish to use his powers too much, he silently called cold wind, which Wind was happy to provide for; Grumpy needed to cool down.

Jack smirked as Grmupy shot a quick glare at his face. Leroy turned back to the Prince. "If we leave, our cursed selves become our own selves."

Hysteric whispers were quick to break out, and Jack grasped Henry's shoulder comfortingly as the boy glanced around worriedly. Then, total chaos erupted and Jack was left standing by himself as Henry ran after his grandfather.

Jack crossed his arms, pouting up at the sky. He sighed as he tilted his head back. "I could really use your help right now, Manny. Or some answers. Answers would be nice."

* * *

><p>Jack was walking towards Rumples' shop, when he glanced up and saw Regina storming out. He was quick to hide behind something, watching her warily as she left in the opposite direction. Jack sighed with relief and continued his trek to the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin smirked devilishly as he heard the bell, announcing a visitor, chime. "Back so soon, dearie?"<p>

"Well, if you consider 24-hours soon enough, yeah."

Rumplestiltskin startled at the unexpected voice. He swiveled and took in his old-friend's features. The teenager stood there in his shop carelessly, hands in his pockets, with his jacket tied around his waist. Jack seemed to be sweating and Rumple glanced outside to take in the weather. It surely was a warmer day than usual, the boy was sure to be miserable.

"Rumples. I need to ask you something very important."

"Go ahead, dearie."

"I know...you forgot about me, when you became the Dark One, and obviously you remembered me at some point in time, but...Do you know where my staff is?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at Jack Frost with wonder. It must have killed the spirit-turned-human to even mention the fact that his first believer forgot about him. How he even knew about Rumple's memory loss baffled him, but Jack did. And he waved that aside to ask about a piece of wood. Jack Frost would always be a marvel.

"...I can't say I do, dearie. It's not one of the things I have in my possession. But I can give you a new one. For free."

Jack grimaced, Rumple noticed, so he stored away that little tidbit of info to analyze later, when he had time.

"Thank you, but my staff...has sentimental value. I'll just keep searching for it."

"I'll be happy to help, Jack."

"Thank you, Rumple. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Jack was strolling through the town, skipping the meeting since he thought it was over already, when he saw a man running through the streets as if he was being chased by something horrific. Jack looked at the man closely, and what he saw brought hope and despair.<p>

"Jefferson," Jack murmured softly.

"Jefferson!"

Jefferson didn't hesitate to stop, but he glanced to the owner of the voice who shouted his name, with such emotion. He was met with the sight of a white-haired teenager in a muscle shirt, waving his arms to get his attention. Jefferson wrenched his eyes shut, continuing on his run. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack could do nothing, but watch as his friend turned his back on him. Jack was crushed.

* * *

><p>Jack returned home, to his run-down little cottage, near the woods. He examined the trees with fond look, before entering his home. Jack stripped down to his boxers, leaving his clothes on the floor as he collapsed on his bed. Jack laid on his stomach, turning his face to the right. He looked at the wooden walls of his home blankly as he felt a bead of water drip slide down his forehead. Jack closed his eyes and willed for sleep to come early. Wind blew at him softly with concern and Jack grinned for a moment.<p>

"Thanks buddy."

Jack was slowly falling asleep when he heard it.

"_k...ck...Jack..."_

Jack bolted upright in his bed, eyes wild. "Manny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's not that great, but I have a little writer's block at the moment. Don't worry, I'll still update.<strong>

**So what do you guys think?**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

After a long, troublesome day, Jack trailed behind the grandson and grandfather with a grin, as they weaved between obstacles, sword-fighting.

Jack started his day off on a bad start. He woke up completely drenched, and then people kept bumping into him. The kids at work seemed to all, but forgot about Jack. And then he got a call from Regina, practically screeching in his ear if he's seen Henry. She abruptly hung up after Jack replied negatively, and Jack was left to worry; Henry often seemed to find himself in dangerous situations, so Jack had the right to be worried. Eventually, Jack ended his shift and found himself being dragged along by David, to buy a pair of wooden swords.

Now Jack was left to watch Henry and David bond. He found himself thinking that David was pretty spry for a grandpa and chuckled. It seemed his day wasn't completely terrible.

Jack decidedly ignored the sense of dread that was slowly creeping up like frost on windows.

* * *

><p>Jack made his way back home and pondered how to find his staff. His staff that's been with him from the start of his great adventure. The staff that helped him control his powers. His powers that were currently, severely weakened and unstable. Jack glanced down at his hand and and closed his eyes as he tried to will away the frost that covered it.<p>

Throughout the somewhat terrible day, Jack had to escape to the restroom for salvation from his powers. Random bursts of frost would explode from his body, clinging to his clothes in a manner similar to 28-years ago. Even Wind, would send a cold breeze occasionally. Jack's co-workers at the daycare, shivered constantly and turned up the heat. Jack struggled to keep in those bursts of frost.

Jack walked up the step leading to his porch, and his hand froze mid-air as he moved to open the door.

"Manny!"

Jack rushed into his home, made his way to his room, and left a trail of clothes behind him. He flopped down onto his bed, laying on his stomach and tried to calm his nerves. It wouldn't do him any good if he was anxious. Trying to contact Manny in his sleep was a long-shot, but hey, if Manny could do it - even if it was a whisper - than Jack could try to do the same. Jack could try. He needed to contact Manny. He _needed_ his staff.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY. I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED SOMETHING. Don't worry, Spring Break is coming up, after this week. So, I'll probably do like five chapters. Hopefully.<strong>

**Has anyone been catching my subtle hints I've been leaving about Jack? :) (I'll give you a hint, it has to do with his powers. That's a pretty big hint.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, Thank you. **

**And thanks to all the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sighed and turned to lay on his side. He was prepared to chat with Manny, maybe even the Guardians, but he wasn't prepared for darkness. That's all Jack found last night, when he went to bed. Darkness. Jack felt nauseous just thinking about that word. It made him think of Pitch, and it made him lonely. Jack loved all his friends in Storybrooke, but he longed to be reunited with his comrades. There was this urgent need to find them, his staff, anything, that would help Jack. Because while he's come to embrace Storybrooke and Jackson Verglas with all his heart, he wanted to become Jack Frost once again.

He thought back to how he found himself human again and frowned as he recalled the moment the curse broke. The moment he was reminded of sweet, little Regina's betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Jack woke up with a killer headache. He felt as if he had a snowball fight with the Yetis, who tended to play dirty and put rocks in a couple snowballs. Or when he annoyed Bunny too much and got whacked on the head with his boomerang.<em>

_Jack blinked as he sat up, clutching his head. He glanced around and became wary of all the dark, colors. Black was never a good sign. Especially, since the whole Pitch thing._

_"Hello Jack, it's been awhile."_

_Jack startled. He turned to face the doorway of the dungeon-like room he was in. Once he caught sight of the owner of the voice, Jack was dismayed. He looked down, refusing to meet the owner's eyes._

_"So am I your prisoner now, Your Majesty?"_

_The Evil Queen stared at the winter spirit with a hurt look. "Don't be ridiculous. You see, I've come up with a plan that will keep you with me for awhile."_

_"Plan?" Jack interrupted. _

_"Yes, a plan. I'm sure you've become more than aware of your...head injury. But do you know what the cause of it was?"_

_Jack slowly lifted his head to meet the Queen's gaze, which slightly softened as she stared into those blue orbs._

_"...What have you done to me?"_

_"It's not what I have done, it's what I will do. Tell me something Jack, do you even remember how you came to be in my company?"_

_Jack's confused, hurt look slowly turned into one of horror. He gripped his head, desperately trying to recall anything, but his mind was blank. The only thing that came to mind was the color green. But Jack couldn't recall why. The last time he interacted with the spring spirit was decades ago._

_"W-Why can't I remember?!"_

_"Don't worry. It's nothing terrible. Just a spell. You see, I summoned you, and before you could open your eyes I cast a spell. This spell was meant to take away something precious from you," at this point, the Queen let her tears flow. "I'm so, so sorry, Jack. But it's for the best. I don't want you to experience this pain, but in this new world, you won't ever have to long for something you can't remember."_

_"W-what? New world?"_

_The Queen looked on as Jack Frost's eyes froze in shock as his body was immobilized, and she arranged it so that he would be in a comfortable position until the curse hit._

_The Queen swiftly turned and as she shut the door, all emotions were wiped away and all that was left was the empty look in her eyes,_

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, the compass if up there."<p>

Captain Hook nodded. "Correct."

"Now how do we get there?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about, it's the Giant at the top."

Emma sighed as she moved forward, secretly wishing Jackson was going to be at the top, so this would be much easier. But, alas, Jackson Verglas is Jack Frost and not the Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk, like she mistakened him for all those days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>It's rushed and not all that great, but it's something. I hope you like it. Even gave you something with Regina and Jack right before the curse.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

"And David, you're not going to be doing this alone."

"She's right. After all, you have me, magic in its purest form. If that doesn't help, I don't know what will."

David and Ruby turned around, stunned as the manifestation of winter waltzed in the room. "Jack!" It took a moment for David to register Jack's words, but once he did, the smile couldn't leave his face.

"Thank you, thank you both."

"Do you mind giving Granny a call?"

Jack grumbled as Ruby walked past, ruffling his hair.

"Sure. What for?"

"I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Someone should probably go-"

"Unchain her?" Jack asked before David could, sending a smirk his way.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it."

The duo followed Ruby to the door. "Where ya going?"

Ruby turned around with a smile on her face. "I still got a few hours of wolf's time left. You helped me gain control, I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time."

"What's that?"

"Run," she replied, exhilarated.

Jack looked on as Ruby ran out the door. "And there she goes."

"Jack, not that you're unwelcome, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, Charming," David sent him an unimpressed look, "I think I need some help."

"What's wrong? How can I help?"

"Oh nothing serious," Jack began as he walked toward the window, gazing at the moon longingly, "I just can't find my staff."

"Your shepherd staff? The magical one?"

"Yup! That exact one; well, it's not really magical, it's just a conduit for my magic. Point is I can't find it. I've looked everywhere and even Rumples doesn't have it. Could I look in the mines where the diamonds were found?"

David stepped closer, placing a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "Of course, Jack. I'll lend you a hand."

Jack ducked his head, hiding his grin. "Thank you, David."

Unbeknownst to the pair, a shadow was watching from above.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Jack. I'll find you and whoever took you away, and all will be right again. This I swear," a boy in green said, as they watched the night sky.<p>

"Pan!"

Pan turned his head, glaring at the person calling his name. "What is it, Felix?"

Felix panted, trying to catch his breath. "The h-hare! Come quick!"

* * *

><p>"They're alive! They're alive!"<p>

Jack abruptly woke up to a boy's screams. His abrupt awakening resulted in pain. Specifically on his bottom.

"Geez, that hurt."

"Who? Who's alive?" David was quick to get on his feet, unlike Jack, approaching Henry.

"My mom and Snow!"

"I told you kid, I told ya!"

"Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?"

"Yeah, and did she mention the pain you were gonna cause with this revelation?" Jack grunted, crossing his arms. The other occupants of the room frowned at Jack.

Henry was quick to get back on topic. "Her name's Aurora. She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way! Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

Regina frowned, leaning forward, "Who?"

Henry glanced down for a moment, before meeting her gaze. "Your mother."

Jack groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the hiatus. I just didn't really have motivation and writer's block slammed into me. I know that's not an excuse, I'm so sorry.<strong>

**It's not the greatest chapter, but I hope you like it. Look forward to another soon.**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Jack!"_

_Jack laughed as he pelted a young girl with snowballs. The girl frowned, before collecting some of the leftover snow, and threw it at Jack. Jack was quick to dodge, chuckling as the girl fumed._

_"Come now, Regina, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat the spirit of winter."_

_"I know. Achoo!" Regina sneezed, shivering in her freezing wet clothes._

_"Gesundheit." Jack smirked at the look of confusion on the girl's face._

_"What? What does that mean?"_

_"It's a word you say after someone sneezes, meaning 'Health!' I learned it from a friend."_

_Regina was about to respond, before her mother's voice was heard, screaming her name. "REGINA!"_

_"Oh no! Mother has found me. Quick, Jack, you must hide, before I'm forbidden seeing you." Regina made a move to push Jack, urging him to fly away._

_"Woah, kid! You know how it goes, if you're mother doesn't believe, she won't see me..." Jack trailed off sadly, sighing as he flew around Regina, who grew more distressed by his presence._

_"Jack!"_

_"Alright, alright. If it makes you feel better, I'll take my leave. But just so you know, I'm taking the fun with me, so don't be too depressed while I'm gone," Jack finished with a smirk, taking flight aided by Wind. Regina had a sullen look on her face as she watched her friend's departure._

* * *

><p>"How long has this been happening?" Peter demanded, grabbing a fistful of Felix's shirt. Felix struggled to maintain his calm and stoic facade in the face of promised pain, if his answer was less than desired. The rage in those green eyes and the Shadow's presence behind the angry boy shook Felix to his core, but he was sure to keep a tight leash on his fear, lest it provoke the boy's wrath.<p>

"I'm not sure. I just found it like this today. It's possible it just started or..." Felix hesitated, shooting the two immortal beings unsure looks.

"Or?" Felix wasn't fooled by Pan's quiet demand. If anything, it terrified him even more

"Or, this," Felix bent to his knee, his hands reaching for the snowshoe hare, "has been going on since Jack's abrupt arrival and departure."

"Felix. Give. Me. The. Hare."

As Felix gently deposited the sick hare into Peter's hands, the Shadow whispered into Peter's ear.

"Felix, I believe it's time."

* * *

><p>"Leroy! What is it? What's wrong?!"<p>

Jack turned around, standing from his crouch as he heard Ruby's voice. The former spirit slowly peeked out his hiding place, witnessing the devastated looks on his friends' faces.

"They're gone. They're all gone," Leroy brokenly whispered.

"No. They were stolen." Jack stepped out from the shadows, cue disgusted shudder, scaring his friends.

"What? What happened, Jack?"

"I'm so sorry. By the time I came upon them, it was too late. Regina and Rumple have stolen the diamonds."

* * *

><p>"This way, guys! I can feel the magic," Jack shouted, cutting through trees alongside Henry and Ruby. Mr. Gold and Regina's figures soon came into sight. Henry ran ahead.<p>

"Mom?"

Regina and Rumple turned around, Jack sending the two disappointed looks. Rumple caught sight of Jack and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack angrily shook his head and held up his hand.

"You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry asked.

Regina bent down. "I'm helping _you, _Henry."

"Does helping involve this well? Cause all I see is this glowing, green vortex of doom. It looks promising," Jack said, sarcastically. Ruby sent him an exasperated and reproving look before taking a step forward.

"You're going to kill them!"

Rumple lifted up his hand, before apologizing, "Sorry, dear." Ruby was magically thrown across the land, knocked unconscious.

"Sorry Rumple!" Jack flung out his hand, knocking down Mr. Gold with a cold blast. He tried not to hurt him too much, but his skills were rusty and frost clung to his old friend in various places.

"Oops! Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt you too much." Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, tuning back into the Mills' conversation.

"We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea, what she would do to us!"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her, they're the ones that are going to come through!"

Mr. Gold groaned and shivered as he struggled to get back up. "Henry, your mother's right! It's going to be Cora."

"No, it won't! Good always defeats evil," Henry argued.

"That's true. I mean, no offense guys, but you really haven't grasped that concept yet. But it's not like you're still "evil", so I guess you're okay. But then again, this is very evil. Not cool," Jack admonished, shaking his head.

Henry continued. "Yeah, you should know that more than anyone."

"What I know, is that my mother will destroy everything I love. And that means you. And Jack," Regina glanced at the teenager crossing his arms, before continuing, "And I can't let that happen!"

* * *

><p>"Ughh, I'm so tired..." Jack flopped onto his bed, staring at his plain white ceiling. He lifted his arm, inspecting the pale white skin for any traces of water. He smiled as he found none.<p>

"Finally!"

To celebrate, Jack pointed his finger at the mirror in his room, watching as misty frost slowly flew out and decorated the glass with magical designs. Jack grinned boyishly, delighted by the simplest of things. He sighed as a thought occurred to him.

"Now, if only I could talk to Manny, life would be great." Jack released another sigh before placing his arms over his eyes. His mood worsened as he felt a drop of cold liquid slide down his face.

"Just great."


End file.
